villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bojack
Bojack is an alien tyrant and the main villain from the Dragon Ball Z movie, Bojack Unbound. History Bojack was at some point, sealed away inside a star by the Kais after they saw how dangerous he was and how strong his desire to conquer the universe was. After King Kai's planet was destroyed by Cell's self destruction attack, the seal holding Bojack where he was was broken and he escaped. He then found his way to Earth by tracking the energy caused by the Cell Games, accompanied by his crew, Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya. Upon arriving, Bojack secretly took control of a martial arts tournament being held by a billionaire named X.S. Cash, so as to wipe out anyone who could challenge him. He sent his men to take the place of the fighters meant to fight the finalists, then went to wait in a ruined city. Later, when the Z Fighters got wise to his plans and went to challenge him, Bojack watched while his minions took on and managed to defeat them. After Gohan was brought to his knees, Bojack prepared to finish him off with one of his attacks, Grand Smasher, only for Piccolo to arrive and deflect it with his Special Beam Cannon. They proceeded to fight and Piccolo found himself quickly defeated, but before Bojack dould deliver the final blow, Trunks fired a barrage of energy blasts at him. However this had no effect, since Bojack erected an energy shield around himself. He then took on a newly arrived Super Saiyan Vegeta whom he also defeated and he then decided to enter his maximum power form. Bojack and his minions then attacked Gohan and managed to pummel the boy. He then picks up Gohan and gives him a satisfying bearhug, sadistically laughing and praparing to squeeze him to death, as a way of thanking Goku for his part in freeing him and his minions. Just as the space tyrant was about to crush him, Goku made a brief reappearance and punched Bojack in the face, having broken the rules of death briefly. Gohan then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and easily destroyed both Bido and Bujin. Despite claiming Gohan had no chance against him, Bojack was desperate and fearful. He sacrificed his last minion, the fearful Zangya, whom he used as a distraction so as to fire an energy blast through her at Gohan. He dodged this and landed a punch right through Bojack's stomach, when the tyrant attempted to hit him head on. Bojack attempted to finish Gohan with his most powerful attack, the Galactic Buster, which the half-Saiyan countered with his Super Kamehameha. When these attacks collided, it created an explosion that the two fighters rushed at each other through. Gohan managed to finally defeat Bojack with one final punch, destroying him. Powers Bojack has superhuman abilities and the power to manipulate energy in the form of energy blasts and flight, as well as a shield called the Psycho Barrier. He can also enter his more powerful transformation, which is often referred to as Super Bojack. Trivia *Bojack's name is derived from bōjakubujin, which is a Japanese word that means arrogance or audacity. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Evil from the past Category:Video Game Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Dark Forms Category:Cowards Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength